marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Man
Anthony Edward Stark, called Tony by most, is a self-proclaimed eccentric genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist. He is also an armored superhero known as Iron Man. Fresh off from defeating enemies the world over, Stark reluctantly agreed to serve as a consultant to Nick Fury's peacekeeping intelligence agency S.H.I.E.L.D.. Stark joined the Avengers and helped defeat the Chitauri during the Battle of New York. After the battle he suffered from post-traumatic stress disorder, leading him to create the Iron Legion. After the Battle on the Norco, the final event of Aldrich Killian's War, he destroyed all of his armors with the Clean Slate Protocol. Biography Early Life Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark was born on Friday, May 29, 1970 to Howard and Maria Stark. Tony's early life was often dominated by the absence of his father who he would later describe as 'cold' and 'calculating'. Growing up, Tony's father would constantly talk about his friend Captain America, so that he could inspire Tony to do great things in life, which highly annoyed young Tony Stark. Howard hired a butler named Edwin Jarvis before Tony was born. Jarvis watched over Tony until he died. When he was four years old, he made his first Circuit Board. When he was almost seven he built an engine. When Tony was seventeen he graduated at the top of his class.Iron Man Growing up Tony had issues with his father, who Tony has said never told his son that he loved him. Since Tony was so young, Howard never was able to tell him his plans for him.Iron Man 2 One thing about Tony's childhood that annoyed him was his nanny that cared for him until he was 14.Iron Man 3 At the age of twenty-one, his parents died in a car crash secretly orchestrated by HYDRA. For a few months Obadiah Stane, a family friend, took over the company since Tony was too young to be CEO. A few months later, he inherited Stark Industries, becoming the CEO of a Company. After building a custom mansion, Tony made a A.I. system that helped out in the house. He named the system "Just a Rather Very Intelligent System", shortened J.A.R.V.I.S., after his butler. At some time he met James Rhodes, and they became best friends. As Rhodes aged he joined the United States Airforce and became the liaison between Stark Industries and the United States Armed Forces. Tony made Stark Industries thrive into becoming one of the most advanced companies in the world, making technology that seemed futuristic to most. Creating Demons On New Year's Eve in 1999, Stark, with his scientist paramour Maya Hansen, attended a Science Conference in Bern, Switzerland where he arrogantly avoided a gifted but crippled scientist, Aldrich Killian, who wanted Stark's backing in his endeavor Advanced Idea Mechanics. Stark purposely told Killian to meet him on the rooftop of the building with the intention of not turning up. This lead Killian to wait all night while Tony slept with Maya in her room. Before His Kidnapping Testing Weapons in Arizona Tony and Rhodes went to a weapon demonstration at the . Pepper Potts gives the weapon's specifics to the generals while Tony and Rhodes go to a night club. Tony enjoys the company of two girls while Rhodes tries to convince him not to go to Afghanistan. Tony is then attacked by a man whose girlfriend he previously seduced, but Rhodes easily defeats the attacker. Later, Tony, Rhodes, and the girls go to Tony's house.Iron Man: Fast Friends Last Day of Freedom After a whole presentation of Tony's successful past, James Rhodes is given the honor of presenting Apogee Award to Tony at Caesars Palace in Las Vegas. When Obadiah Stane gives Rhodes a signal saying that Tony wasn't there to receive it, Stane takes the reward, in Tony's honor. Shortly after the award ceremony, Rhodes brings Tony the award while he is gambling in the casino inside of Caesars Palace. Rhodes gets very angry at Tony for not being present for the award. Right when Tony is about to leave the hotel, Christine Everhart tries to interview him for . Stark deflects her questions with some swift quips and the two end up spending the night together at Tony's ocean front house. In the morning Tony begins working on one of his cars. Pepper, his assistant, reminds him about his trip to Afghanistan. He gets to the plane 3 hours late. He and Rhodes soon get drunk and have a small party on the plane. Tony presents his newest weapon, the Jericho missile, to the military spectators and demonstrated its capability. Becoming Iron Man Kidnapping ]] During the business trip to Afghanistan to demonstrate Stark Industries' new weapon, the Jericho missile, Tony's convoy is attacked. One of his own company's bombs lands near him and explodes. The blast causes him to lose consciousness and embeds several pieces of shrapnel in his chest, one fragment dangerously close to his heart. He wakes up some time later with an electromagnet attached to his chest. Hooked up to a car battery, the electromagnet keeps the shrapnel from entering his heart and killing him. Tony has been captured by the terrorist group Ten Rings, who order him to build a Jericho missile for them. Instead, he and fellow captive Ho Yinsen secretly build a power armor fueled by a miniature Arc Reactor, a smaller version of a power source previously invented by Tony's father, Howard Stark, and Anton Vanko. The Arc Reactor supplies energy to an electromagnet which prevents embedded shrapnel from reaching Tony's heart, which would kill him. Dr. Yinsen is killed in the ensuing escape attempt when he stalls the guards to buy Tony enough time to power up the suit. Using the suit, Tony kills several terrorists, destroys their weapons stockpile, and escapes, though his suit is destroyed as he crashes in the desert from a malfunction in the flight system. Upon being picked up by the Air Force and returning to the United States, Tony declares that his company will, for the time being, no longer manufacture weapons. His father's friend and business partner, Obadiah Stane, tells him that this move is blocked by the board members shortly after. Marks II and III Tony retreats from public view, focusing on the design of his new power suit, refining its size and flight capability. He asks Pepper Potts to help him take his old Arc Reactor out and to put in a new one. During his first public appearance since his return to the United States, he is accosted by Christine Everhart, who shows him pictures of Stark Industries weapons in the hands of terrorist groups, including the Jericho missiles he refused to build for them. He also discovers that Obadiah Stane has been supplying weapons to both the U.S. troops and the terrorists, as well as being the one to shut Tony out of the board while he recovers. Faced with the realization of what his company has done, Tony dons the power suit and flies to Afghanistan, rescuing Gulmira, Ho Yinsen's village, from the Ten Rings. In destroying their weapon stockpiles, he accidentally draws the attention of the United States Air Force and his friend and company military liaison, Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes. Two F-22 Raptors are ordered to take out the unknown target, and during the confrontation one of the Raptors loses its left wing when it accidentally collides with Tony. The pilot ejects shortly afterwards, but his parachute jams. Tony dives down to help the pilot release his parachute before escaping. Duel of Los Angeles ]] Determined to make amends for his mistakes, Tony sends Pepper Potts to find the shipping records of Stark Industries, so he can track down the illicit shipments and destroy them. While hacking into the system, she discovers that it was Obadiah Stane who hired the Ten Rings to kill Stark, but they had reneged on the deal when they realized who the target was. She also discovers that Stane has recovered the power suit prototype and has reverse-engineered his own version. However, his team of scientists, not possessing Stark's genius, could not reverse engineer the miniature Arc Reactor to power the new suit. Stane, upon realizing Pepper's discovery, steals Tony's Arc Reactor from his chest to power his new suit, leaving Tony to die. Using his first reactor, which was not designed to power his latest armor, Tony battles with Stane atop Stark Industries Headquarters and the surrounding streets, killing him when the full-sized Arc Reactor that powers the lab is deliberately overloaded by Pepper. Meeting with Coulson After fighting Obadiah Stane, James Rhodes tries to get Stark into an ambulance to see if he has any internal injuries. The ambulance was a fake one sent by S.H.I.E.L.D. to get him. Now that they could finally get to talk to Stark, Phil Coulson talks to Stark after they drop him off at a small theater. Coulson views Stark's fighting strategy from his fight with Iron Monger on a projector screen. He tells him he needs to become a real fighter and that he will be trained by skilled S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. I am Iron Man The next morning, Tony Stark's alter ego is dubbed "Iron Man" by the press. Tony holds a press conference where his S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Phil Coulson advises him to state that Iron Man is Tony's bodyguard. However, he instead announces that he actually is Iron Man. Meeting Fury One night, Tony arrives home and is greeted by a mysterious visitor standing by the window. He reveals himself as Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D., warning him that he is not the only 'super hero' in the world and wanting to discuss with Stark about the Avengers Initiative. However Stark has no interest in the Initiative. Armored Adventures Aden When Nick Fury sent a team of to board a ship controlled by the Ten Rings in the port of Aden, Iron Man suddenly appeared and attacked the terrorists. Though the Seals were outnumbered by the terrorists, Iron Man had no problems with killing all the terrorists and saving the Seals. Later, back in his house, Tony talked with Pepper Potts about his latest action.Iron Man 2: Nick Fury: Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Partnership with Gorani Insurance When Tony came to Germany to a meeting with the representatives of Gorani Insurance, a company that was financially backing most of his foreign factories, to talk about the new rates, he encountered a roadblock in the . The policemen then told him that some thieves have stolen paintings worth over 100 million dollars. Later, he encountered a girl with a small problem―a flat car tire. He helped her to change the tire but when he asked her for her phone number, she said he'll have to wait until fate brings them back together. After the girl left, Tony saw a vehicle in the forest that matched the description of the van that thieves used in their robbery. He decided to check and saw the whole gang. Though he didn't bring his entire Iron Man Armor, he had the left glove and used it to defeat and capture all of the thieves. Tony then called the police, who arrested the criminals, and then he took the paintings back to the museum, but doesn't take any reward for returning the paintings. He then rushes to arrive on time to his meeting. Later, when he arrived at his postponed meeting, he was reunited with the girl he met in the autobahns, and discovered that she is Evetta Gorani, the vice president of Gorani Insurance, who was eventually going to take the mantle of president from her father, Michael. Michael told Tony that the museum that owned the stolen paintings was insured by Gorani Insurance. When he asked Evetta again for her phone number, she said they'll "negotiate" after the meeting.Iron Man 2: Fist of Iron Dealing with a Public Identity Tony Stark continues to help ensuring peace in the world while also removing Ten Rings terrorists, including saving a U.N. peace keeping mission that was under attack. Stark would also help General Thaddeus Ross in saving the pilot of the Aerodynamic Marvel that crashed in the Congo. Senator Stern also expressed his concerns of the Iron Man suit as a topic in national security.Iron Man 2: Public Identity Stark Expo '11 Starting the Expo ]] Six months after revealing his identity to the world and helping maintain world peace, Tony appears as Iron Man at the grand opening of the Stark Expo in Flushing Meadows, New York City, continuing the legacy his father started. Unfortunately, Tony's life wasn't as good as it appeared. Stark was facing a double threat. The first (and possibly worst of the two) was in the form of his own heart: the Arc Reactor Palladium core was poisoning him, causing him a slow painful death due to over uses of the Iron Man armor. Meeting with Senator Stern The second threat is from a senate committee hearing, led by Senator Stern, demanding that Tony release the technology of the Iron Man armor for military application. Tony refuses, believing that it's not in the best interest of the American people for the military to possess and that they'll use as a weapon that could very well be used against America. Senator Stern tries to turn Tony's best friend Lt. Colonel James Rhodes against him in an effort to force him. Competitor Justin Hammer tries to plead his case in the matter; Tony takes this opportunity to embarrass both Hammer and Stern with a collection of video footage of Hammer and others around the world attempting to recreate the technology. Tony arrogantly states that it will be years before anyone will be able to successfully recreate the tech. Making Pepper CEO Tony returns to his home where he and J.A.R.V.I.S. try to find a solution in finding a new power source for the Arc Reactor. Uncertain of his outcome of survival Tony appoints his former personal assistant Pepper Potts CEO of Stark Industries, replacing her with Natalie Rushman. Duel of Monaco Growing increasingly despondent and thrill-seeking as a consequence of what he believes to be his impending death, Tony races at the Monaco Grand Prix, where Ivan Vanko who has constructed an Arc Reactor of his own, along with whip-like energy weapons attacks Tony. With the aid of Pepper and Happy Hogan who hands him his portable briefcase armor. Tony dons the Mark V armor and defeats Ivan. Afterward, Tony pays Ivan a visit in a French prison to find out how he acquired the technology. During the conversation Ivan reveals that he's the son of Anton Vanko, who collaborated with Howard Stark on the first Arc Reactor but was deported back to the Soviet Union and died in poverty. Ivan blames the Stark family for his family's fate, and seeks revenge. Ivan also mentions he's fully aware of Tony's current heart poisoning, saying it's a terrible way to die. Tony's Birthday Party Tony heads back home with Pepper to celebrate his upcoming birthday. On route home, Tony attempts to tell Pepper the truth behind his current series of reckless acts. Wanting to escape from all his current problems Tony tries to convince Pepper to take a detour in Venice, Italy. Unfortunately, due to the media pressure of the recent incident in Monaco with Whiplash has everyone on edge demanding that Tony turn over the technology now. Ivan escapes prison thanks to Justin Hammer who intends to use Ivan's knowledge of Tony's technology to create his own army of armored warriors to discredit Iron Man. Tony throws what he believes will be his last birthday party and gets drunk while wearing the Iron Man armor and indulges in dangerous activities, forcing his friend, Rhodes, to intervene. Rhodes dons Tony's Mark II armor and after almost destroying Tony's house in the resulting fight, delivers the armor to the military. Rediscovering the Element ]] The next day, Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D., approaches Tony at Randy's Donuts, revealing Natalie as undercover agent Natasha Romanoff and that Howard Stark was a S.H.I.E.L.D. founder. Fury gives Tony some of Howard's old material to aid in finding a cure for the palladium poisoning. A hidden message in the diorama of the 1974 Stark Expo proves to be a diagram of a new element's atomic structure. With the aid of his computer J.A.R.V.I.S., Tony synthesizes the new element and cures himself. Afterward, Ivan Vanko contacts Tony, revealing he is still alive and still set on revenge. Tony dons the Mark VI armor and files off to the Expo. Battle at Stark Expo .]] At the Stark Expo, Justin Hammer unveils his military drones, captained by James Rhodes in a heavily weaponized version of the Mark II armor known as the War Machine armor. Tony as Iron Man arrives to warn Rhodes, but Ivan Vanko seizes control of both the drones and Rhodey's armor, setting them to attack Iron Man. Pepper Potts has Hammer arrested while Tony's bodyguard Happy Hogan and Agent Natasha Romanoff race to Hammer Industries Headquarters. Ivan has left, but Natasha turns over control of the Mark II armor to Rhodes. Eliminating the other drones, Tony and Rhodes are confronted by Ivan in his new, more powerful suit of armor. He is defeated when Tony and Rhodes fire repulser rays at each other, triggering an explosion beside Ivan. Too injured to continue the fight, Ivan ignites his and his drones' self-destruct bombs, killing himself. Tony races to save Pepper amid a series of explosions. Pepper quits her position as CEO, and she and Tony kiss. Rhodes departs with the Mark II armor without serious objection from Tony. Not a Suitable Candidate At a debriefing, while showing news footage of another superhuman event, Nick Fury informs Tony that while Iron Man is a suitable candidate for the "Avengers Initiative", Tony himself is not. S.H.I.E.L.D. wants Tony in a consultant position, to which Tony agrees on the condition that Senator Stern present himself and Rhodes with their medals for bravery. A couple of hours later, Tony got his wish and took the job as consultant. The Consultant ]] Keeping with his job as consultant for S.H.I.E.L.D., Tony was tasked with preventing General Thaddeus Ross from releasing Emil Blonsky onto the Avengers Initiative, ordered by the World Security Council. Tony arrived at a Bar where he found a drunken Ross. The two exchanged insults before Stark told him that a team is being made, etc.The Incredible Hulk It is unclear what else they talked about except that Tony annoyed Ross so much that the latter tried to have him removed from the bar, to which Stark bought and arranged to be demolished. The task was complete with Ross refusing to release Blonsky from his custody.The Consultant Making the New War Machine Armor Some time later, Tony retrieved the War Machine armor and striped it of the Hammer Industries weapons and turning it back into the Mark II. When Rhodes arrived, Tony informed him he'll never wear that armor again because he made him a new one with better technology and weaponry.Iron Man 3 Prelude War for Earth Initiation After Loki infiltrates the Joint Dark Energy Mission Facility and steals the Tesseract, Nick Fury decides it's time to re-establish the Avengers Initiative. Agent Phil Coulson travels to the newly built Stark Tower where Tony and Pepper Potts are celebrating the successful creation of a new, clean energy source. Tony is informed of Coulson's presence at Stark Tower by J.A.R.V.I.S. to which he informs him that he has "reached the Life Model Decoy of Tony Stark" and refuses to see him. Coulson enters the building anyway and informs Tony that the Initiative is now active, and they need him to come in, handing Stark holographic screens with information about Captain America, Thor, Bruce Banner and Loki.The Avengers Capturing Loki Stark suits up in his Mark VI armor and travels to Stuttgart, Germany where he finds his old acquaintance, Natasha Romanoff in a Quinjet overlooking the newly unfrozen Captain America in the middle of a battle with the hostile god, Loki. Stark jets right in and blasts Loki with his repulsers and stands tall next to the Captain forcing Loki to surrender. After escorting Loki onto the Quinjet, the team head back to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Helicarrier. Stark comments on Steve's fighting skills and subtly mocks him. The Quinjet is then surrounded by a storm and attacked by Thor, who breaks in and grabs Loki before he flies away. Stark immediately pursues them. , Iron Man, and Captain America]] While Thor threatens Loki atop a mountain, Tony blasts straight into him, hurling him onto the forest floor. Stark refuses to let Thor get close to Loki, and the two began a battle. During the fight, Thor summons lightning to his hammer, Mjølnir, and electrocutes Stark only for J.A.R.V.I.S. to inform him that his suit is at 400% capacity, allowing him blast Thor off his feet. The armor takes a beating during the battle as Thor easily begins to crush one of the gauntlets with his bare hands. The fight is broken up by Captain America who, after matching Mjølnir with his Shield, manages to stop Thor. Traveling in the Helicarrier They take Loki back to the Helicarrier where Tony meets Bruce Banner and discuss the Tesseract but not before Tony plants a hacking device and allows J.A.R.V.I.S. to begin searching S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database to find out their secrets. Attack on the Helicarrier Tony and Bruce Banner find out that S.H.I.E.L.D. were trying to harness the Tesseract's powers to create weapons of mass destruction and Captain America found out that S.H.I.E.L.D. was using HYDRA technology to learn how to harness it. During a huge argument with Nick Fury, Natasha Romanoff, Rogers, Banner and Thor, Loki's troops lead by a brainwashed Clint Barton cause an explosion on the Helicarrier in order to break Loki out. Stark suits up as Iron Man and begins to fix the ship from the outside with the aid of Rogers. Battle of New York Upon fixing the ship and fighting off some of Loki's troops, the duo learns that Banner had transformed into the Hulk and escaped from the ship, as well as Thor being ejected from the Helicarrier by Loki who escaped and murdered Agent Phil Coulson. Nick Fury informs the two that the Avengers Initiative was so that the isolated individuals could become something more and that Coulson died still believing this. Stark takes his death hard and works out where Loki is planning his attack. Iron Man, Captain America, Black Widow and Hawkeye (now free from Loki's mind control) travel to Stark Tower where Tony finds Loki has installed a device powered by the Tesseract. ]] Tony takes off his armor and begins to "threaten" Loki, secretly putting on two metal bracelets moments before Loki throws him out of the window, as he falls he orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to deploy his new Mark VII suit which jet packs out through the window after him and forms around him moments before he almost hits the ground. Stark flies back up to Loki and blasts him backwards in the name of Agent Coulson. Tony is however confronted by Loki's device which opens a portal into space where Loki's army of Chitauri fly into New York City and begin their war against Earth. Tony fights off the Chitauri and tries to call War Machine, who tells Tony that he is too busy fighting soldiers working for the Ten Rings, but will come to help as soon as possible.Iron Man 3 Prelude Iron Man is joined by his teammates as they begin to battle the alien menace. Tony begins to chase after a Leviathan, a giant alien serpent and the warship to dozens of Chitauri. When he is notified of Banner's arrival on the field, Tony leads the serpent towards him so Bruce will transform into the Hulk and defeat it. Tony lands on the ground alongside his fellow heroes, Captain America, Thor, The Hulk, Hawkeye and Black Widow. The team are then confronted by hundreds of Chitauri who fly in through the portal as well as several more Leviathans. Rogers gives out orders and instructs Tony to take to the skies and take out more Chitauri. Tony even takes out a Leviathan by flying head first into its mouth and launching missiles from the inside. Tony asks Thor if he has ever seen '' , saying he reminds him of it. Thor asks him how he can joke around during a war, but is then eaten by a Leviathan. Out of rage, Thor uses Mjølnir to get out of the Leviathan.Thor: The Dark World Prelude .]] After a long battle, the team are still outnumbered and learn that Natasha has found a way to close the portal. Stark hinders this as Fury has instructed him that the World Security Council have sent a missile in to blow up Manhattan. Stark intercepts the missile and flies it up through the portal and blows up the Chitauri Command Center, losing power in the process and falling unconscious back through the portal just before it closes. As Stark falls back to earth, he is caught by the Hulk who lands with him back on the ground. Rogers and Thor run over to Iron Man who appears to be dead, only for Hulk to scream in his face, waking him up. The team reform and make sure that Loki surrenders, who they take to S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. A few hours later, Stark and the rest of the Avengers went to the Shawarma Palace where they eat silently, but are soon interrupted by War Machine, who arrived too late to aid in the battle. The next day, the Avengers then make sure Loki is taken back to Asgard by Thor along with the Tesseract. The team then disbands and go their separate ways. Tony is later seen with Pepper Potts on Stark Tower ready to rebuild after the damage that was done.The Avengers After New York The Iron Legion After the battle, Tony invited James Rhodes to his workshop in Malibu. Seeing that not even the combined powers of Iron Man and War Machine would be enough to protect the Earth from the next threat from the Nine Realms, Tony showed Rhodes several Iron Man armors that could be remotely controlled. He called them the "Iron Legion". The Melter .]] A year after the Battle of New York, Stark was presenting how he can now charge his armor from solar energy at Stark Tower, when he is suddenly attacked by a villain called the Melter. The Melter quickly defeated Iron Man and announced he was going to sell his designs in a few days.Iron Man: The Coming of the Melter Two days later, Melter attacked again and defeated War Machine. This made Stark and Rhodey to confront Melter together and they defeated him and put him in the custody of the United States Military. Aldrich Killian's War Nightmares Six months after the Battle of New York; Tony tested the Mark XLII, which was built so that he could summon various pieces of the armor when needed. Right after testing the new armor, Tony went to go watch television, only to see that the Mandarin has made another attack to threaten the United States. Meanwhile, Rhodes has his suit repainted by the American government who have now renamed him Iron Patriot. Tony meets with Rhodey at a bar where he mocks the Iron Patriot name when two kids ask him to sign a drawn picture of him diverting the nuclear missile to the portal. The picture depicts Tony near-death experience in the Battle of New York which leads for him to have an anxiety attack forcing him to leave the bar in his suit. .]] Back at his house, Pepper Potts approached Tony about his insecurities, claiming he has been pulling away. Tony stated that he had been having trouble coping after his near-death experience in New York, claiming that gods, aliens, and other dimensions are too much for him to handle and that he can't sleep without having nightmares. Pepper stated that his obsessiveness over his technology is a distraction. Later that night, Tony had visions of himself going against the Chitauri, causing him to go into distress. Pepper tried to wake him until his armor appeared, coming to Tony's aid, seeing Pepper as a threat. Tony awoke and deactivated the armor, apologizing to a terrified Pepper who leaves him alone in bed. Threatening the Mandarin Meanwhile, a string of bombings by the terrorist known as the Mandarin left intelligence agencies bewildered at the lack of forensic evidence. When Happy Hogan was caught in one such attack, Tony issued a public threat to the Mandarin. Destruction of Tony Stark's Mansion The next day, Maya Hansen; Tony's old lover, confronted Tony at his home, warning him about the effects of his recent public warning. Pepper appeared and told Tony that it was time for them to leave until they are attacked by several helicopters, lead by Eric Savin. Tony signaled his armor onto Pepper, protecting her. Once Pepper had gotten Maya to safety, Tony summoned the armor back to himself, fending off the several helicopters surrounding him. After being out gunned, Stark was pulled into the ocean while his home demolished over him, barely escaping. Stark found himself in Rose Hill, Tennessee after J.A.R.V.I.S. followed his initial flight plan to find the Mandarin. Lacking the power to return to California, the world at large believed him to be dead. Tony sent a private call, hoping for Pepper to hear. Apologizing for putting her in harm's way, Tony stated that he cannot return home yet. Back to Basics Stark broke into a work-shop belonging to a 10-year old Harley Keener (and his family). Tony enlisted Harley's help in finding the truth behind the terrorist bombings. Seeking information, Stark set up a meeting with the mother of recently killed (Extremis-infected) soldier Chad Davis. Once being handed valuable information regarding her son's death, Tony was attacked by Ellen Brandt and Eric Savin. Barely escaping from Brandt, Savin confronted Stark, threatening to kill Harley. Harley used a device given to him by Stark earlier, blinding Savin for a few moments in which the two were able to escape. With Harley's assistance, Stark tracked down the Mandarin's location in Miami - as the suit is recharging, Harley suggested that Stark builds his own gadgets if he had to defend himself. Finding Killian Infiltrating the Mandarin's home, Stark discovered that the Mandarin is not really a terrorist, rather a British actor named Trevor Slattery employed by Aldrich Killian to act as a threat to America, covering up Killian's test-subjects/Extremis program. Tony is however knocked unconscious by Savin who takes Tony to Killian. Being held in captivity, he witnessed Killian murder Maya Hansen and discovered that he has captured Pepper Potts and is currently infecting her with Extremis. Summoning his Mark XLII all the way from Harley's House, Stark escaped captivity and defeated several guards. Saving the Air Force One Crew Armor and Savin battle aboard Air Force One]] Tony reunited with Rhodes who revealed that Savin had taken control of the Iron Patriot armor, intending to launch an attack on President Matthew Ellis aboard Air Force One. Remotely controlling his armor, Stark sent it aboard the Plane and killed Savin by blasting a hole through his chest. The armor then exited the plane and saved the surviving passengers and crew but was unable to rescue Ellis from Killian who already exited him from the plane in the Iron Patriot armor. Battle on the Norco arriving.]] Stark and Rhodes traced Killian to an impounded oil tanker called the Norco where he intended to kill Ellis on live television. Sneaking in, they were attacked by several Extremis soldiers. Over-powered, Stark summoned the Iron Legion to their aid (controlled by J.A.R.V.I.S.) except the Mark XLII, which was running late after trying to save the president in Air Force One. Tony found Pepper under wreckage when Aldrich Killian unexpectedly attacked him and began burning through his suit, forcing Tony to eject from it before he summoned another. Coming to Pepper's aid once again, Tony was unable to reach her and watch as she fell into a pit of fire to a certain death. Enraged, Stark engaged in a fight with Aldrich Killian. As Killian proved his Extremis abilities could cut through the armor with ease, Stark again exited his suit to avoid defeat. Standing over a platform, Stark, now armor-less, awaited the Mark XLII but is deflated when it simply crashed into a wall. As Killian began to boast of himself, Tony summoned the Mark XLII onto Killian, trapping him. Tony then ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to let it self-destruct while he escaped. Jumping into another suit, Tony escaped the explosion and crashed to the ground. Suddenly, Aldrich emerged from the flames, still intent on Tony's death, calling himself the true Mandarin. Just before he could make an attack, Pepper struck him to the ground, still alive due to the Extremis. Using a repulser she took from a stray Iron Man suit, she was able to finish Aldrich Killian off. Tony apologized to Pepper and promised to find a cure for her. Tony, seeing Pepper worried about their future, ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to destroy all his remaining armors in Operation: Clean Slate Protocol. Surrounded by the subtle explosions in the sky, the two embraced. Temporary Retirement A Step Further Two days later, Tony underwent surgery from Dr. Wu to have the shrapnel removed from his heart. He went back to the wreckage of his mansion that same day, and threw his Arc Reactor into the ocean, vowing that no matter what, he is Iron Man even without the armor or the Arc Reactor and his armors. He also took the remains of his Dum-E robot, to repair it. After this, Tony retired from the hero "business" for at least a year but continued to work as a consultant for S.H.I.E.L.D. and run Stark Industries. Helping S.H.I.E.L.D. Since his house was destroyed, Stark now lives in Stark Tower, which he redesigned and renamed Avengers Tower. He soon began helping S.H.I.E.L.D. by making repulsor technology for their three new Helicarriers, to avoid the same issue that happened during the Attack on the Helicarrier. Captain America: The Winter Soldier Therapy Session with Dr. Banner A few months after his battle with Aldrich Killian, Stark retold the story to Bruce Banner who had fallen asleep during the tale, telling his friend that he wasn't that kind of doctor. Stark ignored this comment and began telling more stories of his life, much to Banner's dismay who went to sleep again. Project Insight Tony Stark was listed as a potential target of Project Insight by HYDRA. Luckily, Captain America was able to stop HYDRA in time to save all of HYDRA's intended victims. After the defeat of Project Insight and the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., Stark hired former S.H.I.E.L.D second-in-command Maria Hill, utilizing his army of lawyers to protect Hill from the numerous parties that would see her incarcerated, in order to help him fill the void left by S.H.I.E.L.D.'s absence by privatizing global security. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.20: Nothing Personal Creating Ultron Continuing his mindset toward protecting humanity while realizing the void that the downfall of S.H.I.E.L.D. created, Tony Stark created Ultron and the Ultron Sentinels to defend humanity. At a party celebrating the launch of Ultron, Stark and the Avengers decide to try to lift Mjølnir; upon his defeat, Stark looks for fingerprint recognition software in Thor's hammer.Avengers: Age of Ultron Personality Traits Many people in the media think that Tony Stark is just an egocentric playboy. Tony is almost always cocky in battle. Even though he can appear to be self-obsesed, he tries his hardest to protect his allies. Tony is also known for being very intelegent, having built an Arc Reactor from scratch in Afghanistan. His intelect has gained him the name "The Da Vinci of our Time". Powers and Abilities Tony Stark does not possess any superhuman powers other than the scaled-down miniaturized version of the Arc Reactor that keeps the remaining shrapnel in his heart from killing him. However, after having the shrapnel removed, he no longer needs the Arc Reactor in his chest. Nonetheless, his high-tech battle armor provides him with superhuman strength, endurance, durability, and a variety of onboard weapons. Combined with his extraordinary intelligence, it makes Tony Stark one of the most formidable superheroes on the planet and a force to be reckoned with. Natural Capabilities *'Genius Level Intellect': For most of his life, Tony has been extremely smart. When he was seventeen, Tony graduated from at the top of his class. He was able to discover a new element that powered many of his armors. *'Expert Engineer': Tony is a gifted engineer and has been able to make many complicated inventions at a young age. He made his A.I. system, J.A.R.V.I.S., from scratch. Even in a cave, with very few pieces to use to help him build, Tony and Ho Yinsen where able to make the Mark I armor and a miniature Arc Reactor. *'Expert Businessman': At the age of twenty-one, Tony took over Stark Industries because both of his parents had died in a tragic car accident. Since then, Tony has helped the company grow, and get more business partners. *'Expert Tactician': Tony has made split-second decisions that have saved people's lives. Armor Capabilities Design With the exception of the Mark I Iron Man armor, almost all of the Iron Man suits share a common design and capability set. The suit is a powered exoskeleton with armored plating, capable of enhancing the wearer's strength, speed, agility, and endurance. The suit is powered by a miniaturized Arc Reactor, either using the one surgically installed in Tony Stark's chest or else built into the chest-piece of the armor itself. The original armor, Tony Stark created the Iron Man Mark I while in captivity in Afghanistan. As such, it is crudely designed and bulky. It does have the necessary capacity, however, to help him escape his captors. It is bullet-proof, has two built-in flame-throwers, a rocket launcher, as well as rocket boosters for jumps. It is notable that this version of the armor, unlike the later Mark 2 and Mark 3 armors, does not have an on-board AI system or internal diagnostic display. The helmet served only as a simple shield, and was not fully sealed. Stark refashioned the special iron-copper-magnesium alloy from disassembled Stark mortar cannons into the Mark I armor, rendering it especially bulletproof. To power the thruster boots, Stark reportedly siphoned the propellant fuel from four Stark S-class ballistic missiles into two Stark M-class mortars, creating two homemade fuel tanks, welded shut except for valves connecting fuel hoses that led down to the Mark I's legs. The later model armors' helmet features a retractable visor that delivers a holographic, augmented-reality (AR) display to the wearer. The features of the helmet resemble a human face, with eyepieces and a mouth slit showing the point where the face plate meets the jaw. The armor's primary weapon as well as mode of propulsion are repulsers built into the hands and feet. The foot repulsers provide the majority of the propulsion force, while the hand repulsers are used as flight stabilizers. Given the intense heat and concussive pressure produced by the repulsers, the ones built into the hands are often used as weapons. When need be, the unibeam repulser built into the chest-piece can be charged to deliver a powerful, destructive blast. The Mark II armor was built from basic titanium alloys, giving it a silver sheen. From the Mark III onward, he used a gold-titanium alloy to provide the necessary power-to-weight ratio coupled with the ability to resist icing at high altitudes. As the gold-colored suit seemed a bit ostentatious, Stark took to coloring certain parts of the armor hot-rod red to tone it down a bit without losing the flare he was known for. Later suits were colored a variety of colors, from blue to black to green and even yellow and purple. Up through the design of the Mark XI, Stark stuck with a basic design and aesthetic, merely improving on the technology and increasing the capabilities. From the Mark XI onward, he began specializing the armor's capabilities, beginning with stealth systems. By the time he built the Mark XV, he began giving the armors individual names to better identify them among the ever-growing set and in terms of the armor's specialized armors abilities. Iron Man Armors Tony uses an advanced high tech armor to become Iron Man. The armor allows him to fly and contains various weapons for battle. He frequently improves the armor, giving it upgrades for battles and to perfect the systems. Iron Man wears a sophisticated suit of body armor containing various offensive weaponry. He has a number of suits aside from the current model. Some are mission-specific or prototypes for testing, others are older models kept for nostalgia or for research. He has developed a special briefcase to carry his armor in. As the multi-billionaire head of a global corporation and a genius-level inventor, Stark can procure or develop additional technology as needed as possible. The Iron Man Armor is arguably one of the most powerful forms of weapons technology developed by Tony Stark on the planet. Alone, the Mark I was sufficient enough to allow him to go through armed terrorists in order to escape. The Mark II was sufficiently powerful enough to go toe to toe with a more advanced and updated version of the armor (the Mark IV). The Mark III was able to easily dispatch some of the Ten Rings terrorists with ease and battle the Iron Monger suit, however, with some difficulty (due to the fact that it was powered by the first generation mini-Arc Reactor and the Iron Monger was powered by the second Arc Reactor he made upon his return). The Mark V, while lacking additional weaponry and flight capabilities, was still able to take on Vanko while he was just utilizing just the Whiplash harness and Stark relying on his repulsers. The Marks VI and VII proved to be the most powerful generation suits used by Stark. They were powerful enough to battle hordes of Hammer drones, Vanko with his own advanced armor, survive and battle two Asgardian gods (Thor and Loki, respectively) and hordes of alien foot soldiers and large transports (the Leviathan) with ease. The Marks 8 through 42 proved to be equally powerful generation suits as they were able to battle nano tech-enhanced human soldiers who themselves had enough strength to match any of the armors. Support Powers *'Flight': One of the armor's most important features is its ability of flight. The armor can reach speeds as Mach 3 in moments. It also has variable control surfaces for active flight control by J.A.R.V.I.S. to automatically stabilize the armor in flight. The armor is able to fly at speeds more than 1500 miles per hour. However, the armor shows it can fly at supersonic speeds at the drop of a hat. By the time of the Battle of New York, the Mark VII armor's flight system was improved with additional boosters on the back. It enables the armor to quickly evade enemy attacks and go faster than ever. Also this gives Tony the ability to better able himself, to shoot while in flight, due to the fact that he doesn't have to use his hands to keep him stabilized all the time now. He was able to reach Tennessee from California in a matter of a few hours. *'Superhuman Strength': When utilizing the armor, it increases his physical abilities to superhuman levels, chief among them is his strength. Tony, inside his armor, is capable of overpowering normal humans, punching them with sufficient force to launch them great distances. It also enables him to tear through most objects such stone walls and most metal objects with ease, lift most objects such as cars and other vehicles with ease. It has also enable him to tear through unmanned battle drones and alien ground troops. His strength can be increased when powered by a sufficient energy source. It is unknown how strong he is in the armor, but it has also enabled him to battle superhuman opponents like Thor or Loki. Most importantly, it can enable him to perform unique feats of strength such as pushing one of the Helicarrier's turbine fans. He was able to battle Extremis-enhanced humans to a standstill like Savin. However, Killian proved to be powerful enough to match Tony in his suit, if not slightly surpass him. *'Superhuman Reflexes': While not on order of someone with genuine superhuman physical abilities, particularly superhuman speed and reflexes, nonetheless, the armors have motors for movement. It is shown to be extremely fast and responsive in flight, and during combat. *'Armor Systems': The armor has remote assistance from J.A.R.V.I.S. who manages the armor's systems at Stark's command, and the armor also have a holographic HUD with heads-up displays for navigation, power level, armor status, weapons systems, vital signs with cellphone and computer connections in the helmet, included a loudspeaker. The armor is powered by a miniature Arc Reactor and has an on-board generator for emergencies. The scanner systems are capable of scanning the environment, weather conditions and equipment for information. *'Energy Conversion Power Recharge': The armor is also able to absorb and convert nearby or far away energy sources, such as heat or kinetic energy or energy from the planet itself into electricity, or even drain energy directly into the batteries for recharge. In The Avengers, Thor strikes it with a full lightning strike from Mjølnir to Stark, but Stark is amazed to find that all it did was charge up the suit to 475%, allowing him to use a powerful repulser blast and increase his strength substantially enough to give Thor a decent fight. *'Self-Contained Life-Support System and Environmental Protection': The armor can be completely sealed for operations in vacuums or underwater, providing its own life support, it is also shielded against radiation. The armor shows to capable of operating underwater, but not designed for deep space travel (However, he now has a specialized armor to help with that situation the next time). *'Heads Up Display (HUD): '''The Heads-Up display shows important things for the suit. The Head Up Display of the Iron Man suit is powered by JARVIS, Stark's Artificial Intelligence. The Suit also has Defensive and Offensive sections, able to switch around the sections, resorting to missiles and lasers. The HUD can also be talked to, and JARVIS will reply to it. The HUD can scan people, missile identifications, make calls, give crucial suit credentials such as power. The HUD can also has navigational (GPS) support. The suit also has radio capabilities, shown by Tony Stark talking to the Avengers as well as Nick Fury and Maria Hill at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. Defensive Powers *'Durability': The armor is made up of a strong light weight Titanium Alloy, with interlocked plates for the shell, and a chest plate protecting the Arc Reactor. It shows to withstanding tremendous amounts of punishment. The armor can withstand tank shells exploded in close proximity to Stark, and a resulting fall from several thousand feet up, followed by hits by 20mm Vulcan shells and a high speed collision with a F-22 Raptor with only minimal cosmetic damage. It was able to survive a full-on fight with an older generation suit throughout Stark's house. And most importantly, the fights with the Hammer Drones and Whiplash taking minor damage. Most of all, it protects the wearer from the effects of extreme g-forces. It even allows him to withstand some of Thor's attacks, although it was starting to take damage. Both he and Thor were striked in their heads with Captain America's shield to get their attention and stop them from fighting; there was no damage either. He was able to withstand the force of the turbine from the Helicarrier's engines when he got it to work again after removing the debris blocking it. It also able to withstand full-on assault from Chitauri forces ranging from their energy weapons to troops to their transports. The Mark 42 was able take damage from having most of Tony's house collapse on him at the bottom of the ocean and being hit by a Mack truck (although, Tony was not in the armor and was remote controlling it). Offensive Powers *'Repulsors': A particle beam weapon in the palm gauntlets. It can repel physical and energy-based attacks. Early repulsors needed time to recharge after use, but, because of the new Arc Reactor, they become able to fire at a moment's notice. The repulsors show to be strong enough to kill regular humans with one strike, destroy most objects with ease, and destroy unmanned battle drones. When the suit is charged with additional power, the repulsors are powerful enough to stun even a superhuman with sufficient durability like Thor. It also enabled him to stun Loki on two occasions and take down numerous Chitauri foot soldiers and airships with ease. It also enabled him to take down two of the three attacks copters that destroy his house and take out Extermis-enhanced soldiers with ease. *'Unibeam': A more powerful version of the repulsor beams. It is located in the chest. However, it requires more power from the Arc Reactor to use and cannot be used as often. He used a blast to kill Savin after the many times Savin had taken several shots from repulsor blasts. *'Lasers': A powerful weapon in the gauntlets that can cut through any common metals with no apparent effort, it however is not strong enough to penetrate a Leviathan's shell. It shows to be very proficient against the Hammer Drones but for one-time use. It has been improved and has been used on several occasions in later models. They draw power from the Arc Reactor for more sustained operations, and can theoretically reduce the armor energy reserves to a drained state if operated indefinitely. *'Smart Mini-guns': Small anti-personnel guns in the shoulders that can target individual targets at once and fire at a moment's notice. It's proved to be highly effective against un-armored foot soldiers. *'Missiles': Among the most proficient of the armor's weapon system is the missiles. The armor holds a multi-fire adhesive grenade launcher in the upper arm. It includes Anti-Tank, Armor-Piercing rounds. In later models, the armor has mini-rockets hidden in a secret compartment in the boosters on the back, that blew up numerous Chitauri ships. Stark was able to destroy a Leviathan by flying into its mouth and launching them throughout its body from missiles in compartments in the knees. He was able to use a missile hit by a repulsor to take down an attack chopper and Pepper used one in the same manner to apparently kill Killian. Other Abilities *'Direct Cybernetic Interface': Thanks to the state-of-the-art microchips Tony injected into his left forearm, he can now mentally control the Iron Man armor with his thoughts. This is similar to how Tony can instruct his armor to assemble at his own will after undergoing the Extremis process in the comics. **'Armor Link': Tony can mentally command the armor with his thoughts even when he is fully unconscious. The Mark XLII almost attack Pepper in bed when Tony was having a nightmare. Pepper's screams woke Tony in time to shut down the armor. Tony remotely controlled the Mark XLII aboard Air Force One and battled Eric Savin. After he defeated him, the Mark XLII saved the surviving passengers and crew, while Tony was on a speed boat with Rhodey searching for Killian. **'Armor Summon': Thanks to the new repulsor flight system, individual pieces of the armor can self-assemble themselves on to Tony or others. Tony is able to remotely summon the Mark XLII to Pepper for her to wear after his home is attacked by the Mandarin's forces. Tony summons the Iron Legion to fight against Aldrich's Extremis solders at the oil drilling platform. Tony is forced into confronting Killian, whom he attempts to defeat by ordering the suit to assemble it's self on Killian and then self-destruct. This fails to kill him. Pepper intervenes, using her new Extremis abilities to finish off Killian once and for all. *'Industrial Genius/Expert Engineer': Quite apart from the powers granted him by the suit, Stark is an inventive mechanical engineering prodigy, constantly creating new technology and looking for ways to improve it. His intelligence is classed as above average genius. He is one of the smartest people on Earth. Furthermore, this extends to his remarkable ingenuity dealing with difficult situations such as difficult foes and deathtraps where he is capable of using his available tools like his suit in unorthodox and effective ways such as creating the armor that would make him famous; the Iron Man Armor which became recognized as one of the most unique but powerful weapon systems on Earth and escape from the Ten Rings. He also has the ability to learn something new like becoming an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics overnight. He is an excellent engineer and mechanic capable of fixing almost, if not all, machinery. When Extremis soldiers Ellen Brandt and Eric Savin attacked him, Tony improvised and used his innovative skills and knowledge with different equipment and technology to outsmart them and seemingly escape, killing Brandt. Later on, Tony was able to use simple supplies he got from a hardware store to build a home-made arsenal which he used to infiltrate the Mandarin's mansion. When Aldrich kidnapped Pepper and forcefully injected her with Extremis, Tony was able to remove the Extremis from her body. Tony is the smartest man or living thing in the world. *'Expert Businessman': Stark is extremely well-respected in the business world, able to command people's attentions when he speaks on economic matters by virtue of the fact that he is savvy enough to have, over the years, built up Stark Industries into the premier weapons supplier to the U.S. military for years. He is known for the loyalty he commands from and returns to those who work for him, as well as his impeccable business ethics. However, upon his return, he now strives to be environmentally responsible in his businesses such as turning away from making weapons. *'Expert Tactician': He is a brilliant tactician capable of quickly formulating new strategies and plans should the situation change. *'Skilled Combatant': Stark was trained in unarmed combat by Happy Hogan and has become quite physically formidable on his own when the situation demands it. He is also a great melee fighter while in the armor as a single punch is as strong as a solid steel ball traveling at 3,500 Ft./sec. Although nowhere skilled as the most skilled and trained members of the Avengers, nonetheless, Iron Man can battle Thor almost to a standstill, granting two things: one, Thor is an ancient superhuman god with extraordinary powers and two, Thor is one of the greatest warriors alive, a highly trained combatant with thousands of years of combat training and experience. After the events of New York, Tony further uses his hand-to-hand combat skills and shown using martial arts. Tony was able to take down the guards at the Mandarin's mansion with ease, with the help of a homemade arsenal. *'Indomitable Will': As evidenced by his serious bout with alcoholism and recovery, Stark is possessed of tremendous strength of will, never giving up and emerging from defeat even stronger such as his captivity and escape in Afganstian. It is arguable that the true "Iron Man" is not the armor, but Tony Stark himself. Relationships Friends, Family, and Allies *Howard Stark † - Father *Maria Stark † - Mother *Pepper Potts - Lover and former assistant *Christine Everhart - Former Love Interest *James Rhodes/Iron Patriot - Best Friend and military liason *Happy Hogan - Bodyguard and Friend *Ho Yinsen † - Fellow Captive in Afghanistan and Friend *Edwin Jarvis † - Former butler of the Stark family *Avengers - Teammates **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Team Leader **Thor **Bruce Banner/Hulk - Collaborator, colleague, and friend **Natasha Ramonoff/Black Widow - Former Assistant **Clint Barton/Hawkeye *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury - S.H.I.E.L.D. Director **Phil Coulson - S.H.I.E.L.D. liason and Friend **Maria Hill - S.H.I.E.L.D. Deputy Director **Jasper Sitwell † (former) *Maya Hansen † - Former love interest and friend *Matthew Ellis - Ally Enemies *Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger † - Former business Partner and friend *Ivan Vanko/Whiplash † *Justin Hammer *Loki *Ten Rings **Raza † **Abu Bakar † **Omar † *Rodriguez - Ally turned Enemy *A.I.M. **Aldrich Killian † - Former fan **Eric Savin † **Ellen Brandt † **Trevor Slattery *Chitauri *Hammer Drones *Melter *Ultron - Creation **Ultron Sentinels Video Games Only *Controller *Titanium Man *Kearson DeWitt *Ultimo *Crimson Dynamo *M.O.D.O.K. *Ezekiel Stane *Living Laser *Maggia **Madame Masque **Blacklash Behind the Scenes *Robert Downey, Jr. was uncredited for his appearance in ''The Incredible Hulk. *Before Robert Downey, Jr. was cast as Tony, and were interested in playing Iron Man. Cruise in particular was going to act in and produce the film. Cage played another Marvel superhero in Ghost Rider. According to Jon Favreau, and Sam Rockwell are among the actors that were considered for Tony Stark during pre-production. Rockwell would appear in Iron Man 2 as Justin Hammer. *Favreau had planned to cast a newcomer in the role but ultimately chose Downey (a fan of the comic) because he felt the actor's past made him an appropriate choice for the part. **"The best and worst moments of Robert's life have been in the public eye," the director explained. "He had to find an inner balance to overcome obstacles that went far beyond his career. That's Tony Stark. Robert brings a depth that goes beyond a comic book character who is having trouble in high school, or can't get the girl." Favreau also felt Downey could make Stark a "likable asshole", but also depict an authentic emotional journey once he won over the audience. Downey had an office next to Favreau during pre-production, which allowed him greater involvement in the screenwriting process. He brought a deeper sense of humor to the film not present in previous drafts of the script. *Downey stated that he initially pushed Whedon to make Stark the lead in The Avengers, "Well, I said, ‘I need to be in the opening sequence. I don’t know what you’re thinking, but Tony needs to drive this thing.’ He was like, ‘Okay, let’s try that.’ We tried it, and it didn’t work, because this is a different sort of thing, the story and the idea and, the theme are the theme, and everybody is just an arm of the octopus." *A recurring theme in the Iron Man films is birthdays. In Iron Man it is Pepper Potts' birthday; in Iron Man 2, it is Tony Stark's birthday, and in Iron Man 3, it is Christmas (Jesus Christ's birthday). It can even be said that in The Avengers it is the "birth" of The Avengers. Trivia *When Tony Stark calls Rhodes, the ringtone is the original Iron Man theme song from the . *So far, every Marvel Cinematic Universe movie that Bruce Banner was in, Stark was in as well. That theme continues in any film they are mentioned. In Thor, Dr. Selvig mentions a "pioneer in Gamma radiation" and when the Destroyer arrives Agent Coulson questions if it is "Stark's". Vaguely relevant in Captain America: The First Avenger, Stark's father is involved in Project Rebirth, the same program that is recreated by Banner in The Incredible Hulk. During the events of Captain America: The Winter Soldier, both Stark and Banner are mentioned twice: Stark is mentioned as the engineer behind the turbine systems of Project Insight and "Iron Man" is part of the bargain Fury has with Pierce over delaying Project Insight, while Agent Sitwell lists "Bruce Banner" in his Zola Algorithm monologue and Fury mentions Banner as the mind behind Tetrodotoxine B. *Some of the suits that Tony Stark wears don't seem to use Stark's Arc Reactor as a power source. Instead, the suits each have their own individual Arc Reator as seen when Killian damages the one powering the Silver Centurian armor and Stark's remains unscathed. *Tony Stark bookends the Battle of New York. He was the first to shoot back when the Chitauri began streaming through the portal, and ended the battle by hitting the Chitauri Command Center with a nuclear missile. References External Links * * Category:Iron Man (film) Characters Category:The Incredible Hulk Characters Category:Iron Man 2 Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Iron Man 3 Characters Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Characters Category:Marvel One-Shot: The Consultant Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Heroes Category:Scientists Category:Stark Family Category:Stark Industries Category:Avengers Members Category:Bilingual Characters Category:High Body Count Category:Iron Man (video game) Characters Category:The Incredible Hulk (video game) Characters Category:Iron Man 2 (video game) Characters Category:Iron Man 3 (video game) Characters Category:Businessman